A hard disk apparatus is equipped with a brushless motor for rotating a disk. A conventional brushless motor is disclosed in, e.g., SG185981. A permanent-magnet synchronous motor of SG185981 includes a permanent magnet mounted to at least one of a top yoke and a bottom yoke and an armature arranged within an air gap between the permanent magnet and the other yoke.
When assembling a brushless motor, an inner member is inserted or fitted into an outer member. If necessary, the inner member and the outer member are fixed to each other through the use of an adhesive agent. In particular, an armature is axially opposed to a magnet. In a so-called axial-gap-type brushless motor, a plurality of members is intricately arranged in an axially overlapping relationship. For that reason, in a process of manufacturing the axial-gap-type brushless motor, it is sometimes the case that bonding or press-fitting is performed with respect to a plurality of fixing portions during one insertion work in which two units are combined together. A demand has existed for a technology capable of accurately fixing individual members in the fixing portions.